Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-33422) describes an invention of a cooling structure including a thermal conducting sheet in which a thermal conducting sheet 16 is provided between a heat generating component (IC (Integrated Circuit) chip 20) mounted on a substrate and a heat dissipater (a heatsink 15) provided over the heat generating component. The thermal conducting sheet 16 is made of a flexible rubber-like elastic material and is thermally conductive. The thermal conducting sheet 16 thermally couples the heat generating component to the heat dissipater.
Note that techniques relating to the present invention are also disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 7-112029) and Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-121666).
However, the technique described in Patent Literature 1 has a problem that because heat generated by one heat generating component is dissipated by one heat dissipater, the dissipater alone cannot dissipate heat generated by the heat generating component when the heat generating component generates an amount of heat that exceeds the heat dissipation ability of the heat dissipater.
The present invention has been made in light of these circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cooling device and the like capable of dissipating heat generated by a heat generating component even when, for example, the heat generating component generates an amount of heat that exceeds the heat dissipation ability of a heat dissipater thermally coupled to the heat generating component.